


steal some covers, share some skin

by goodmorningbeloved



Series: i've found my way to love [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but his bf and gf are there to help), F/M, Genji Is A Bit of A Mess, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbeloved/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved
Summary: Genji, Jesse, Angela, and a bed in the morning.





	steal some covers, share some skin

**Author's Note:**

> i was using a different ao3 account for a while (@glowroseate) but i'm in the process of merging back into this original account, so if you know me from the other one, hi!, and if you don't, hi anyway!! i still love mcgency very much :<
> 
> the punchline here is inspired by a tumblr text post i saw long way ago, so i can't link, but if you see it floating around pls do link me !!
> 
> title & ensuing references are from maroon 5's "sunday morning"

It's Sunday morning and rain is falling, Genji thinks, and then he opens his eyes and realizes,  _It's raining inside?_

But the  _rain_ inside is really just little blue dots flitting across his vision as the world slowly comes to, and he's relieved to find himself dry, and cocooned warmth. Less relieved, however, is he to find that whatever party they might have attended last night is still clearly raging on in his skull; specifically, the back of it, where it feels like he is resting his head on a sharp rock instead of the pillow that Jesse had bought when they first moved in together.

"Mm. Mornin'," someone half-yawns into his hair, and then he feels the bed dip and another warm body settle against his side.

"Took you two long enough," says this person, and it's Angela, sunny Angela with her hair in knots and tired but smiling eyes. She must have been awake for some time now, since her glasses are perched low on the bridge of her nose. She pokes at Jesse on his other side, and it's happy coincidence that her arm rests over Genji's chest in the process.

"How long have you been awake?" Genji asks her, all quiet because he feels like he has to be.

The sun casts a shadow of the windowpane on the far wall, projecting the smatter of raindrops with it. Through the pounding in his head, Genji can hear the low rumble of a storm; so it  _is_ raining.

"Long enough," is Angela's answer. He turns to kiss her, but Jesse's arm won't let him move very far so he settles on kissing the left side of her chin for now. She laughs and gives him a poke in the chest for his trouble.

"Thought it was my turn to be in the middle," Jesse grumbles, clearly waking now too. Genji feels his grip loosen for a moment as the other man's hand goes searching, blindly reaching for Angela in an effort to pull them all closer. "S'cold."

"You're always cold, Jesse," Angela tells him fondly, then pulls the blanket back over them. Genji hadn't even realized it was off, warm as he is between them. It's nice.

"Better," Jesse sighs, and Genji's sure it's not because of the blanket, but the way Angela sinks back into bed with them.

They shift, they adjust. Genji works a tangled ponytail from Jesse's hair and Jesse reaches over to place Angela's glasses on the bedside table.

They settle.

"What happened last night?" he murmurs when Angela has curled in towards his front and Jesse has taken to pressing lazy kisses into the back of his neck. His scruff tickles a little, and Genji's glad that the sensation is only dully registered by his synthetic nerves or he might have accidentally thrown his head back into Jesse's handsome face.

"You tried to outdrink Lena," Jesse says.

"Did I win?"

"Uh huh," Jesse answers at the same time Angela says, "No."

Angela kisses him empathetically on the cheek.

"That explains why my head feels ten times heavier," he mumbles, only a little bit remorseful. If he recalls correctly, Jesse had been extremely vocally supportive of his efforts.

"That, and the crying," Jesse confides.

"Crying?" he almost sits up, but Jesse and Angela are far too comfortable for him to leave. His voice does kick into a slightly more defensive tone: "I don't remember crying."

"You kept flirting with both of us," Angela says. Her eyes are closed, but Genji glimpses her smiling before she bows her head downwards.

"What's the problem with that?" He's not getting any less defensive. "I'm _dating_  both of you."

"Yes, but," Angela begins, and then she has to stop because Jesse is laughing into the back of his shoulder and Genji squirms and half complains, half laughs with him, " _Tell_ me!"

"You asked if either of us was single, and then you cried when we told you we weren't," Jesse says through his laughter, and now Angela's joined in, and.

Well, Genji _does_  now remember a little and he can't fault them entirely for laughing.

"I can't help it," he laments, adding just a hint of drama so that he might forget the burning in his own cheeks. "Every day, I fall in love with you two over again."

"Misery must love company," Jesse drawls, "'cause you've got me doing the same thing."

"You're both terrible," Angela informs them.

"Wait," Genji says, using a hand to brush Angela's bangs away from her face and simultaneously coax her into looking up. "You have to say it too."

"Yeah, the hell, Ange?" Jesse says sleepily.

"I love you both. Idiots." And Angela rises on one elbow to kiss Genji and then to lean over and kiss Jesse, but Jesse's prepared to tug her over as soon as she's within reach. "Jesse!" she yelps, and Genji laughs as she lands half on top of him, inevitably becoming wedged between him and Jesse. He moves so she fits better in the middle, then wraps an arm around her waist and listens fondly as she and Jesse bicker.

"I still have a headache, I think," he says some time later, finding Jesse's metal fingers and interlacing them over Angela's hip.

"I suppose we can stay here for a few more minutes," Angela says thoughtfully. 

 _Here_ is a king-sized bed whose space they never fully take advantage of, always nested close to each other like this, intimate and familiar. Genji could call a waste, a proper tragedy, but it really isn't.

"Just us and the bed," Jesse murmurs agreeably, so quietly that it's almost lost in the sound of rainfall. "Can't think of a better way to spend all morning."

Genji can't, either.


End file.
